Summer Concert
by john Germoxican
Summary: The summer concert that was hinted in the last chapter of TIL. A concert has been set up in Amity Park, and The Dark Romantics are the main band, but there is an opening band, and that involves The Regular show gang. Prepare for the Concert experience that you have never seen before.
1. Opening band

**Here is the summer concert story I was telling you about, so enjoy and we will see where this goes. P.S. Do not own Regular Show or Danny Phantom or the song that are in here.**

Amity Park has a really big day to today, and that's due to the summer concert that was set up. The Dark Romantics (except for Max) were in their dress room and just lounging around and looking at the t.v. that was viewing the stage. "I can't believe that this is happening, but sucks we don't go on til 8." Donna said. "It's a good thing that we have opening bands." "Are you kidding me? Danny nearly attacked them when he thought they were ghost, lucky Max stopped him and told him everything." Dani said, sitting on the couch. "Who would've thought that their would be an ultimate dimension were Animals and humans, along with vending machines work together in the park; I think that's the way they put it, I'm not so sure. All I know is Mordecai and Rigby's boss is such a fuze head. Always threatening to fire them."

Ember then wanted to burn Dani. "Didn't he give you some pointers how to play the drums." Dani looked at Ember. "Shut up!" Ember smiled at this. "What time MRMB go up?" "In about 5 minutes, but Mordecai and Rigby want to see if Max will allow them to go first and rap for a little bit, cause Benson doesn't have his drum set ready yet." Jack said, fixing the guitar string. "Think he will allow it?" Dani asked. "Doubt it." Jack answered. On stage, Max arrived to the center stage, and the crowed applauded and cheered for him. As he got to the center stage, the crowed died out. "Welcome everyone to the first ever Amity Park Rockin Summer presented by Nasty Burger!"

Max yelled out, and the crowed screamed. "Today, we will have four groups singing today, and two of those guys are from the first group is going to sing a few rap songs due to their drummers set is not ready yet, I will til you these, they are not humans, they are Animals, I kid you not, and I had to keep Danny from attacking them. Don't believe me, then let me introduce the first performers of the day, Mordeza and Rigbone! The crowed cheered for them and out came Hive Five ghost to the disk stereo system and began to play, the crowed at this point don't care that it's a ghost, and he began to play We own it. Mordecai and Rigby arrived and they are wearing black pants, black shorts, Mordecai was wearing a blue hat, and Rigby was wearing his trucker hat. Mordecai and Rigby introduced themsleves.

**Mordecai:**

**It's Mordeza, ya'll**

**Rigby:**

**Rigbone**

**Money's the motivation**

**Money's the conversation**

**You on vacation, We getting' paid so**

**We on paycation, I did it for the fam**

**It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am**

**Yeah, it's the life I chose**

**Gunshots in the dark, one eyed closed**

**And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove**

**You can catch me kissing my girl with both eyed closed**

**Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking**

**Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it,**

**you use plastic, we 'bout to cash**

**I see some people ahead that we gon' pass, yeah**

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

**I never feared death or dying**  
**I only fear never trying**  
**I am whatever I am,**  
**Only God can judge me, now**  
**One shot, everything rides on tonight**  
**Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,**  
**This moment, we own it**  
**And I'm not to be played with**  
**Because it can get dangerous**  
**See these people I ride with**  
**This moment, we own it**

**Mordecai:**

**And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with**  
**Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find with**  
**In the new car or in the crown whip**  
**My new broad, thats a fine chick**  
**And the wonder squad, I'm down with**  
**(and no way around it)**  
**What you say?, tell me what you say**  
**Working hard, reppin for my dogs, do this everyday,**  
**Takin off, looking out for all, makin sure we ball,**  
**Like the mob all you do is call**  
**Catch you if you fall, hey Rigbone**

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

**I never feared death or dying**  
**I only fear never trying**  
**I am whatever I am,**  
**Only God can judge me, now**  
**One shot, everything rides on tonight**  
**Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,**  
**This moment, we own it**  
**And I'm not to be played with**  
**(I ride or die for mine)**  
**Because it can get dangerous**  
**See these people I ride with**  
**(I ride or die for love)**  
**This moment, we own it**

**Mordecai:**

**This the biggest day of my life**  
**We got big guns, been graduated from knives**  
**It's the day in the life and I'm ready to ride**  
**Got the spirit, I'm feelin like a killer inside**  
**Financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet**  
**Ride with the plug so I'm close to the outlet**  
**At the red light, rims sittin off set**  
**I look better on your girl (uh, out fit)**

**Rigby:**

**Stuck to the plan, always think that we would stand up, never ran**  
**We the fam and loyalty never change up**  
**Been down since day one, look at where we came from**  
**Jumpin out on anybody who try to say some one thing about it**  
**Got a problem, I got the same one**  
**Money rolls, we fold**  
**Plently clubs we closed,**  
**Follow the same code**  
**Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control**

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

**One shot, everything rides on tonight**  
**Even if I've got three strikes, Ima go for it,**  
**This moment, we own it**  
**And I'm not to be played with**  
**(I ride or die for mine)**  
**Because it can get dangerous**  
**See these people I ride with**  
**(I ride or die for love)**  
**This moment, we own it**

As the music ends, the crowed was cheering for them, Max was even applauding for them. In the TDR dressing room, they couldn't believe what they saw. "That was really good." Jack said. "Think they will play a couple more?" Jack asked. "Maybe, but don't they have to preform next?" Dani answered, but asked a question.

Mordecai and Rigby stayed on stage. Ready to preform another song. "Alright me and Rigbone here are about to do another song; you may know this song, it's really old, but not that old. It's a summer song, so lets get to it. Fives." Mordecai signaled High Five ghost to play the song.

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

**Nothing like the summer time, baby**

**Homies in the park go, crazy**

**Crusin' in the block with your lady**

**In the, in the, in the sunshine**

**Rigby:**

**Kickin' back to the summer time anthem**

**Kickin' back to the summertime anthem**  
**Cruisin' in ya ride to the summertime anthem**  
**I know you feelin' that summertime anthem**  
**So get down to the summertime anthem**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**I know you feelin' it**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Mordecai:**  
**It's summertime, and I feelin' so good**  
**Wake up in the morning with the player's groove**  
**The weather is hot, and I'm in my drop top**  
**Family and friends rolling through the parking lot**  
**Today's a good day, so call up the DJ**  
**Bring the Gatorade**  
**It's a sunny day**  
**By the way, I'm so fresh and so clean**  
**Out of the sunshine, you know what I mean**  
**And not to find no stress, and so it's time to chill**  
**A moment of real action with a meat on the grill**  
**And for real [wolf whistle]**  
**The girl's lookin' so fine**  
**Dressed to impressed, and the weather's 89**  
**All the time**  
**The homies bring the cars out**  
**Black, white, brown, Asians, no doubt [lowrider]**  
**It's a holiday**  
**It's a sunny day**  
**Summertime anthem, sing along**  
**Hey**

**Rigby:**

**Kickin' back to the summertime anthem**  
**Cruisin' in ya ride to the summertime anthem**  
**I know you feelin' that summertime anthem**  
**So get down to the summertime anthem**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**I know you feelin' it**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Mordecai:**

**It's still hot**  
**As we reach the mid-day**  
**Water balloon fights**  
**And the kids play**  
**Another day in the summer sunshine**  
**Kites in the air, as the food gets prepared**  
**All the fellas lookin' for the pretty girls**  
**The pretty, pretty girls out in the summer world**  
**Like DJ Jazzy Jeff**  
**And Fresh Prince**  
**It's Summertime again, let's reminisce**  
**And how summer comes and goes, and comes again**  
**School's out, let's all have some fun again**  
**Everyone with their ringtones blowing up**  
**It's the summer anthem song, so you know what's up**  
**Play it loud in the park, cruisin' in your ride**  
**Everybody enjoy life, these are the good times**  
**Nevermind your problems, they go ahead**

**It's summertime, everyday is a good day**

**Rigby:**

**Kickin' back to the summertime anthem**  
**Cruisin' in ya ride to the summertime anthem**  
**I know you feelin' that summertime anthem**  
**So get down to the summertime anthem**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**I know you feelin' it**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Mordecai:**

**Now it's 6 o'clock and it's feelin' so good**  
**Summer breeze spreadin' throughout the neighborhood**  
**Time to pack up the bags, and to roll on out**  
**Jumped in the vehicles with the music playing loud**  
**Boastin'**  
**Like it was '94**  
**Remember Whittier Boulevard after the car show (Sho!)**  
**Dane**  
**Those were the good old days**  
**But the summertime's back, and it's time to play**

**Rigby:**

**Nothin' like the summertime**  
**Baby**  
**Homies in the park goin'**  
**Crazy**  
**Cruisin' down the block with ya**  
**Lady**  
**In the**  
**In the**  
**In the sunshine**  
**Nothin' like the summertime**  
**Baby**  
**Girls lookin' hot, they a-**  
**Maze up**  
**I'm so fresh, so clean, so they praise me**  
**In the**  
**In the**  
**In the summertime**

**Kickin' back to the summer time anthem**

**Kickin' back to the summertime anthem**  
**Cruisin' in ya ride to the summertime anthem**  
**I know you feelin' that summertime anthem**  
**So get down to the summertime anthem**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**Summertime (Yeah)**  
**I know you feelin' it**  
**Yeah, yeah**

**Mordecai and Rigby:**  
**West coast (Feelin' it, summertime anthem)**  
**Esat coast (Feelin' it, summertime anthem)**  
**Midwest (Feelin' it, summertime anthem)**  
**Down south (Feelin' it, summertime anthem)**

**Mordecai:**

**Yeah**  
**Summertime**  
**It's that summertime anthem**  
**Ha ha**  
**Mordecai and Rigby**  
**Oh!**

After they finished, the crowed once again applauded, Max was feeling that this has no chance of failing at this point. Benson walked up to Max. "The band is ready, so Mordecai and Rigby have to wrap it up." "You guys don't go on for another 45 minutes, give them at least two more songs."Max said.

"Alright, but only two more songs, nothing more." With that Benson went back stage.

"Everyone is a rush, today." Max said. Max then is approached by Margaret, Mordecai's girlfriend. "Never knew Mordecai and Rigby were that good at rapping." She said. "Good thing they allowed us more time to set up. Thanks for allowing it." She said to Max. "Don't mention it." He said. "Well, lets see what they do now." She pointed to the blue jay and raccoon, and she walked off.

Mordecai and Rigby began to tell a story. "Amity Park, not as big as our park, but this is beautiful, and I'm not gonna lie." Mordecai said, as he and Rigby sit on the edge of center stage. "Back home, we live in a park, and even though we think our job is too hard, it's not really once in awhile. I will say this though, we had a lot of great moments and adventures, but guess what my adventure is."

"You making out with Margreret." Rigby smiled, only to get punched in the arm, causing the crowed to laugh. "Ow!" Rigby started rubbing his arm. "That hurt." "That's not it Rigby, it's about me finally falling in love, and the best part of it is that it's in the summer." Mordecai said, and Fives started playing Summer love.

The crowed began screaming. "This is my jam!" Rigby said as he got up and went to Mordecai, forgetting the punch. "Lets do this." Mordecai said, and he began singing.

**Only going to continue if you guys review, not joking, I really want to do this, but I want to see if you guys want to read it.**


	2. Opening band part 2

**You guys spoke, and here is another chapter. Also, when the Dark Romantics play, I was thinking on putting some songs from Teenagers in Love, but I want to see what songs you guys want to see when they play. After Mordecai and Rigby, It's MRMB. **

**Mordecai:**

_**Riding in the drop top with the top down**_  
_**Saw you switching lanes girl**_  
_**Pull up to the red light looking right**_  
_**Come on let me get your name girl**_  
_**Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like**_  
_**Let me pick your brain girl**_

_**Mordecai and Rigby(pointing to girls in front row):**_

_**And tell me how they got that pretty little face**_  
_**On that pretty little frame girl**_

**Mordecai:**

_**But let me show you round, Let me take you out**_  
_**Betcha we can have some fun girl**_  
_**Cause we can it do fast fast slow**_  
_**Which ever way you wan't it done girl**_  
_**But let me buy you drinks better yet rings**_  
_**Do it how you want it done girl**_  
_**And who would a thought that you could be the one 'cause I**_

_**Mordecai and Ribgy:**_

_**I can't wait to fall in love with you**_  
_**You can't wait to fall in love with me**_  
_**This just can't be summer love you'll see**_  
_**This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E**_

**Mordecai:**

_**Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out**_  
_**Betcha we can have some fun girl**_  
_**'Cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down**_  
_**Any way you want it done girl,**_  
_**Or we can stay home talking on the phone**_  
_**-Rapping till we see the sun girl**_

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you**_  
_**That I'm the one girl**_

**Mordecai:**

_**Well I'm a freak ya right each and every night**_  
_**I know how to do it insane girl**_  
_**'Cause I can make ya hot make ya stop**_  
_**Make ya wanna say my name girl**_  
_**Come on baby please 'cause I'm on my knees**_  
_**Can't get you off my brain girl**_

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**But who would a thought that you could be the one 'cause I**_

_**I can't wait to fall in love with**_** you**  
**You**_** can't wait to fall in love with me**_  
_**This just can't be summer love you'll see**_  
_**This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E**_

_**'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you**_  
_**You can't wait to fall in love with me**_  
_**This just can't be summer love you'll see**_  
_**This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E**_

**Mordecai (Rigby):**

_**Summer's over for the both of us {summer's over}**_  
_**But that doesn't mean we should give up on love {don't give up}**_  
_**Your the one that I've been thinking of {your the one}**_  
_**And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one**_

_**I can't wait to fall in love with you**_  
_**You can't wait to fall in love with me**_  
_**This just can't be summer love you'll see**_  
_**This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E**_

_**'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you**_  
_**You can't wait to fall in love with me**_  
_**This just can't be summer love you'll see**_  
_**This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E**_

Mordecai and Rigby ran off stage with the crowed screaming. "Benson has to really let us go another two songs." Rigby was pumped up, he didn't want to finish singing yet. "I'll talk to Benson, maybe he can allow it."

Mordecai said, thinking Benson will allow it. Benson came up and saw Mordecai and Rigby. "Oh good, I need you guys to do two more songs, the base drum is sounding like it needs to be tuned. So get back out there or your fired! Benson went back to fix his drum.

"Let's do the next song." Mordecai said.

Rigby however, didn't respond, until now.

"Uh, I only practiced three songs, nothing else." Mordecai didn't want to here that part. "Rigby, we were suppose to preform the last two songs in case something like this happens!" Rigby laughed nervously, only to be welcomed by a punch to the arm. "Ow! Are you trying to dislocate my arm?!" "Rigby, just learn the last song, so we can do it." Mordecai said. "Alright fine, but you need to sing a song by yourself, I can only learn something barely fast."Rigby went behind the stage, only for Max to show up.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned. "Rigby didn't know that we were suppose to learn at least five songs." Mordecai answered. "Maybe I can help you, what's the next song?" Max gets another mic, prepared to help Mordecai.

"Same love from Macklemore." Mordecai told him. "I got Mary Lambert's part, and a piano." Max said. "I need you to introduce me." "On it." Mordecai said, and he went on stage to talk to the crowed. "Hey, we have good news and bad news. The good news is that we get to sing two more songs." The crowed cheered. "The bad news is that Rigby is not on this one, but Max Harrison is here to help me out."

In The TDR room, All the members were surprised to see that Max got to sing a song before them."Lucky." Dani said.

Max came out and the crowed went crazy, he went to the piano that was covered and only lifted the keys to play, not taking the whole cover off, he puts the mic on the stand above the piano. "Listen up, this next song is about what we guys at the park see, we see couples with kids, and we don't have a problem with it most of the time. However, there are days were some couples complain to us why we allow same sex lovers at the park." Max began playing the keys.

"It bothers us because the last time I checked, this was America, land of the free, some people see that, others don't. We respect others and there wishes, we are not haters. So this next song is dedicated to people that are in love." Mordecai began to sing.

**Mordecai:**

_**When I was in the 3rd grade**_

_**I thought that I was gay**_

_**Cause I could draw, my cousin was**_

_**And I kept my room straight I told my mom,**_

_**tears rushing down my face**_

_**She's like, "Morde you've loved girls since before pre-K"Trippin',**_

_**yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she**_

_**A bunch of stereotypes all in my head**_

_**I remember doing the math like"Yeah, I'm good a little league"**_

_**A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant For those who like the same sex had the characteristics**_

_**The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision**_

_**And you can be cured with some treatment and religion Man-made, rewiring of a pre-disposition Playing God**_

_**Ahh nah, here we go America the brave Still fears, what, we don't know**_

_**And God loves all His children,Is somehow forgotten, But we paraphrase a book written35 hundred years ago I don't know**_

**Max saw Magerat coming out, and she walked next to Magaret, and she had a mic, meaning that she wants to sing, so he decides to let her do it. Mordecai see's her, but decides to let her go and sing.**

**Magerat:**

_**And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm**_

_**He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm**_

**Mordecai:**

_**If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hated me**_

_**Have you read the YouTube comments lately"Man that's gay"**_

_**Gets dropped on the daily**_

_**We've become so numb to what we're sayin' Our culture founded from oppression**_

_**Yeah, we don't have acceptance for 'em Call each other faggots Behind the keys of a message board**_

_**A word routed in hate Yet our genre still ignores it Gay is synonymous with the lesser**_

_**It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion Gender and skin color Complexion of your pigment **_

_**The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins It's human rights for every body There is no difference Live on! And be yourself!**_

_**When I was in church They taught me something else If you preach hate at the service Those words aren't anointed And that Holy Water That you soak in Is then poisoned **_

_**When everyone else Is more comfortable Remaining voice less Rather than fighting for humans That have had their rights stolen I might not be the same But that's not important No freedom 'til we're equal Damn right I support it**_

**(Mordecai shows the peace sign, with the crowed doing the same)**

_**I don't know**_

**Magaret:**

_**And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm**_

_**He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm**_

**Mordecai:**

_**We press play don't press pause Progress, march on!**_

_**With a veil over our eyes**_

_**We turn our back on the cause'Till the day That my cousins can be united by law**_

_**Kids are walkin' around the hallway Plagued by pain in their heart A world so hateful**_

_**Someone would rather die Than be who they are And a certificate on paperI sn't gonna solve it all**_

_**But it's a damn good place to start No law's gonna change us We have to change us**_

_**Whatever god you believe in We come from the same one Strip away the fear**_

_**Underneath it's all the same love About time that we raised up**_

**Magaret:**

_**And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love**_

_**He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm**_

_**He keeps me warm, He keeps me warm**_

_**Love is patient, love is kindLove is patient (not cryin' on Sundays)**_

_**Love is kind (not crying on Sundays)**_

Mordecai and Magaret then kiss, and the crowed goes crazy, Max stands up and claps.

Mordecai pulls out and points to Max. "Ladies and Gentleman, Max Harrison!" Max takes a bow and walks off stage.

"Magaret, what are you doing here?" He asked her. "Think I would let you sing this song on your own." She answered.

"Rigby is ready for the last song, but he wants to make it awesome." Magaret said. She looks at the crowed. "See you guys in 20." And walks off the stage. "That ladies and gentleman was my girlfriend Magaret." He says to the crowed.

"Now, our last song is-" Just then, the lights went pitchblack and the screen stated to show techno effects. Hive five is playing the song, and the floor began to open, Mordecai almost fell in. "What the?" He said, and out from the floor was Rigby, still dressed in gangsta clothes. He began to sing.

**Rigby:**

_**I see your dirty face high behind your collar**_

_**What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow**_

_**So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie**_

_**Live a lie, live a lie**_

_**And you take your time**_

_**And you do your crime**_

_**Well you made your bed I made mine!**_  
_**Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire**_

_**Make you come alive, I can take you higher**_

_**What this is, forgot? I must now remind you**_

_**Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_

_**Now the son's disgraced, he who knew his brother**_

_**When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar**_

_**But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world**_

_**To the world, to the world**_

_**And you take your time**_

_**And you stand in line**_

_**Where you'll get what's yours**_

_**I got mine!**_

_**Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire**_

_**Make you come alive, I can take you higher What this is, forgot?**_

_**I must now remind you**_

_**Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_

_**Mordecai:**_

_**Yeah! Morde's World, Planet Rock Parties pop and so does rock**_

_**And we're gon' rock 'til the camera stop**_

_**I sing about monkeys like gossip dudes**_

_**Both:**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**Mordecai:**_

_**And Pamela**_

_**Both**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**Mordecai:**_

_**And Samantha**_

_**(Rock!)**_

_**Mordecai:**_

_**And Amanda**_

_**And Tamara ménage à moi**_  
_**I'm in here like, "Girl, what's up?"Mechanic me, I could fix ya up I could pick ya up, I could put ya down**_

_**Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town**_  
_**And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound Big brass rocks like on the ground**_

_**Dirty like cans that's on the ground Weezy**_

_**Rigby:**_

_**Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire**_

_**Make you come alive, I can take you higher**_

_**What this is, forgot? I must now remind you**_

_**Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_  
_**Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire**_

_**Make you come alive, I can take you higher**_

_**What this is, forgot? I must now remind you**_

_**Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_

_**Just let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_

_**Both:**_

_**(Rock, rock)**_

**Rigby:**

_**Let it rock!Let it rock!**_

**Mordecai:**

_**I'm back like I forgot somethin',**_

_**I'm somethin'Roll and rock rubbin',**_

_**rap runnin'**_

_**Miles like just tryin' to get a flat stomach**_

_**Like Muscle man a personal trainer**_

_**My aim is perfect, I get ya**_

_**Period, like the remainder**_

**Rigby:**

_**I wish I could be as cruel as you**_

_**And I wish I could say the things you do**_

_**But I can't and I won't live a lie**_

_**No, not this time**_

Mordecai and Rigby finished, and the crowed went wild for them, Mordecai and Rigby, along with high five ghost bowed and left the stage. Max came out and picked up. "That was great, give them a hand once again. Up next, those guys are now going on guitars in their band MRMB. They come in 15 minutes, so stick around, or take this time to use the restrooms, and get some grub." Max left the stage.

In the TDR room. "That was cool, can't wait to see what MRMB do." Donna said. "Let's see what they are made of." Ember said, and takes a diet coke and drinks it. "I want to see if Benson is for real." "Same here." Dani said, thinking about the time Benson showed her how to be a great drummer. "He seems real to me."

**Alright what do you guys think.**


	3. MRMB part one

**Here is MRMB, this is the hardest thing I had to do and I love it, let's see if you guys love it, do me a favor please share this story to other people. **

The sun was set and it was 6 p.m. That meant the next band was about to go on. The stage goes black, and Mordecai and Rigby came out with guitars, wearing black pants and wearing fist pump shirts and their look at the screaming crowed, Benson then shows up and goes to his drum set and puts on his hand band, and picks up his sticks.

Margaret then appears to the center stage, wearing her fist pump shirt (The hot one from CCT). Mordecai then began playing a few strings, at first the crowed, doesn't catch the song, until... "1,2,3,4!" Benson cried out, and he began drumming, with Mordecai and Rigby started playing the guitar, Margaret began to sing.

**Margaret:**

**_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_**

**_ She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_**

**_ It's a matter of time before we all run out_**

**_ But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_**  
**_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_**

**_ I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_**

**_Two weeks and we caught on fire__ She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_**  
**_Whoa, I never meant to brag__ But I got him where I want him now_**

**_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__ To steal it all away from you now_**  
**_But God, does it feel so good__' _**

**_Cause I got him where I want him now_**

**_And if you could then you know you would__' _**

**_Cause God, it just feels so__ It just feels so good_**  
**_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_**

**_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_**

**_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_**

**_I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_**  
**_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you__ Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want__ And what they like, it's easy if you do it right__ Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now**  
**But God, does it feel so good' Cause I got him where I want him right now And if you could then you know you would' Cause God, it just feels so _It just feels so good_**  
**_I watched his wildest dreams come true__ And not one of them involving you__ Just watch my wildest dreams come true_Not one of them involving**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now**  
**But God, does it feel so good' Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good**

The crowed cheered, only for Mordecai to begin the next song. Not giving Margaret a chance to introduce themselves (Not that she was complaining).

_**Margaret:**_

_**You can look, but you can't touch**_

_**I don't think I like you much Heaven knows what a girl can do Heaven knows what you've got to prove**_  
_**I think I'm paranoid And complicated I think I'm paranoid Manipulate it**_  
_**Bend me, break me anyway you need me All I want is you**_

_**Bend me, break me, breaking down is easy All I want is you**_

**(Margaret Goes to mordecai, and goes down sexy for him)**

_**I fall down just to give you a thrill Prop me up with another pill**_

_**If I should fail, if I should fold I nailed my faith to the sticking pole**_

**(She jumps back up)**

_**I think I'm paranoid Manipulate it I think I'm paranoid And complicated**_  
_**Bend me, break me anyway you need me**_

_**All I want is you Bend me, break me, breaking down is easy All I want is you**_  
_**Paranoid**_

_**I think I'm paranoid**_  
_**Bend me, break me anyway you need me All I want is you**_

_**Bend me, break me, breaking down is easy All I want is you**_  
_**Steal me, deal me,**_

_**anyway you heal me Maim me,**_

_**tame me,**_

_**you can never change me Love me,**_

_**like me, come ahead and fight me Please me, tease me,**_

_**go ahead and leave me**_  
_**Bend me, break me anyway you need me**_

_**As long as I want you, baby, it's alright Bend me, break me any way you need me**_

_**As long as I want you, baby, it's alright**_

**(Margaret slides to her knees)**

The crowed goes nuts. Margaret stands up and talks to the crowed. "Hello Amity Park, we are MRMB. If you are asking what that means, it's our names. Mordecai, my boyfriend, Rigby the raccoon next to me, Me, which is Margaret, and the drummer behind me is Benson, one of the best drummers in the world." She pointed to Benson and he got a huge fan fare from the crowed.

"This next song right here was suppose to be done from The Dark Romantics, but one of the members doesn't want to sing it due to reasons unknown, but we can respect it." Rigby starts the song to Say it ain't so. In the lounge Donna was shocked to hear this. "Who told them that I hated that song?" She asked, then she turned to Ember, who was filing her nails, Ember looks up. "Don't look at me, I would not go that low, maybe Jackie boy over here can explain that part."

She looks at Jack, and so does everybody else. He begins to look nervous. "I can explain." He said. "In...the...closet...now!" Donna demanded, and Jack goes into the closet, and Donna slams the door.

"Their doing it." Ember joked. "No way." Dani said. "We are doing rock and roll and that part is filled with two other things: Sex and drugs, but the good thing is we don't do drugs, but sex is something they are going for, and face it honey your next." Ember explained, causing Dani to roll her eyes. "Shut up Ember." Dani was about to drop the subject, until. "50 bucks, she's giving him head." "100 for him kissing her boobs." Ember said "Deal." Dani agreed to it. Back at the stage, Mordecai began to start playing Say it ain't so.

**Margaret:**

_**Oh, yeah Alright**_  
_**Somebody's Heine' is crowdin' my icebox**_

_**Somebody's cold one is givin' me chills**_

_**Guess I'll just close my eyes Oh yeah, all right, feels good inside**_  
_**Flip on the tele'**_

_**Wrestle with Jimmy**_

_**Something is bubbling behind my back The bottle is ready to blow**_

**Margaret, Mordecai, and Rigby:**

_**Say it ain't so**_

_**Your drug is a heart-breaker**_

_**Say it ain't so**_

_**My love is a life-taker**_

_**Magaret:**_

_**I can't confront you, I never could do**_

_**That which might hurt you so try and be cool**_

_**When I say, "This way is a water slide away from me**_

_**That takes you further every day, hey, so be cool"**_

_**Margaret, Mordecai, and Rigby:**_

_**Say it ain't so**_

_**Your drug is a heart-breaker Say it ain't so My love is a life-taker**_

**Margaret:**

_**Dear Daddy, I write you, in spite of years of silence**_

_**You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good or so I hear**_

_**This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings**_

_**Like daughter, step-daughter, the son is drowning in the flood Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah**_

**Margaret, Mordecai, and Rigby:**

_**Say it ain't so Your drug is a heart-breaker**_

_**Say it ain't so**_

_**My love is a life-taker**_

The crowed cheered loud as usual, Margaret then talked to Mordecai. "Hey Mordecai, I think you should try singing a song, It's not just me singing, it's also Rigby as well." "Alright, I was planning too anyway." He said. "Anyone a fan Greenday, cause this is one song I like singing from Uno.

**Mordecai:**

_**I woke up in pool of sweat**_

_**First I thought that I pissed the bed**_

_**Haunted stories in the midnight hour The Kiss of Death from the Eiffel Tower**_

_**Mordecai and Rigby**_  
_**Then I went down, like the speed of sound You're out of sight, but not out of mind**_

**(Mordecai and Margaret go next to each other)**

**Mordecai and Margaret:**

_**I had a dream that I kissed your lips And it felt so true**_

_**Then I woke up as a nervous wreck And I fell for you**_  
_**I'll spend the night, living in denial**_

_**Making paper planes, just for a while**_  
_**I'll crash into you Crash into you' crashed into you cause you crashed in my imagination too**_

**Mordecai:**

_**Break a leg and crush my heart I'm a mess and you're a work of art**_

_**Count your blessings going zero to five I steal a kiss then I took a dive**_

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**Then I went down, like the speed of sound You're out of sight, but not out of mind**_

**Mordecai and Margaret:**

_**I had a dream that I kissed your lips And it felt so true Then I woke up as a nervous wreck And I fell for you**_

**Mordecai:**

_**I'll spend the night, living in denial**_

_**Making paper planes, just for a while**_  
_**I'll crash into you Crash into you' cause you crashed in my imagination...**_

**Mordecai and Margaret:**

_**I had a dream that I kissed your lipsAnd it felt so true**_

_**Then I woke up as a nervous wreck**_

_**And I fell for you**_  
_**And I fell for you**_

_**And I fell for you**_

As the crowed cheered, Mordecai already began on the next song. "Rigby want to give this one a try?" He asked Rigby. "Only one way to find out Mordecai." Rigby answered. He began to sing.

_**Rigby:**_

_**I don't practice Santeria I ain't got no crystal ball**_

_**Well I had a million dollars but I'd spend it all**_  
_**If I could find that heina And that Sancho that she'd found**_

_**Well I'd pop a cap in Sancho And I'd slap her down**_  
_**What I really wanna know, my baby Oh, what I really wanna say, I can't define Well it's love that I need, oh**_  
_**My soul will have to wait till I get back**_

_**Find a heina of my own Daddy's gonna love one an' all**_

_**I feel the break, feel the break, feel the break**_

_**And I gotta live it out, oh yeah Well I swear that I**_  
_**What I really wanna know, (Rigby points the mic to the crowed, so they can sing it)**_

**Crowed:**

_**my baby What I really wanna say, I can't define**_

**Rigby (returns to sing it):**

_**Got love, make it go, oh My soul will have to**_  
_**Oh, what I really wanna say, my baby What I really wanna say,**_

_**is I've got mine And I'll make it Yes, I'm goin' up**_  
_**Tell Sanchito that if he knows What is good for him He best go run an' hide**_

_**Daddy's got a new forty-five**_  
_**And I won't think twice to stick that barrel Straight down Sancho's throat**_

_**Believe me when I say that I got something for his punk ass**_  
_**What I really wanna know, my baby Oh, what I really wanna say**_

_**Is there's just one way back?**_

_**And I'll make it, yaa**_

_**My soul will have to wait**_

The crowed loved Rigby, and some girls threw their bras on stage for Rigby. "This is frickin awesome! I love Amity Park!" And with loud screams, This band was doing great.

**That ends part one of this bit, second part maybe tomorrow, can't promise**


	4. MRMB part two

Margaret begins to talk to the crowed. "This next song is about just being a girl, just a girl is really fun. No, it's not barbie girl, or extraordinary girl, just a girl with a bad reputation." Mordecai began playing.

Margaret started to feel a little hot, this gave her an idea. "Mordecai, want to rip off my shirt? I am wearing a bikini top underneath." The crowd started chanting take it off, so Mordecai went over to Margaret and in just 1.5 seconds, her shirt was completely ripped off showing her bikini topped, The crowed yelled "woooooo!"

"Lets get this party started!" Margaret screamed out. She began to sing.

**Margaret:**

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**_

_**A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**Never said I wanted to improve my station**_

_**An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun**_

_**An' I don't have to please no one**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**_  
_**I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange**_

_**I ain't gonna change**_  
_**An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me Pedal boys!**_  
_**(The guys speed the process)**_

_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**_

_**The world's in trouble, there's no communication**_

_**An' everyone can say what they wanna say**_

_**It never gets better, anyway**_  
_**So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway?**_

_**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**_

_**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

_**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**_

_**An' I only feel good when I got no pain**_

_**An' that's how I'm gonna stay**_  
_**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

_**Oh no, not me, oh no, not me**_

_**Not me, not me**_

That was when they cut into the next song, Somebody told me.

**Margaret:**

_**Breaking my back Just to know your name**_

_**Seventeen tracks And I've had it with this game**_  
_**I'm breaking my back Just to know your name**_

_**But heaven ain't close In a place like this**_  
_**Anything goes But don't blink you might miss**_  
_**'Cause heaven ain't close In a place like this**_

_**I said heaven ain't close In a place like this**_  
_**Bring it back down Bring it back down tonight,**_

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**hoo hoo**_

_**Margaret:**_

_**Never thought I'd let a rumor Ruin my moonlight**_

_**Margaret/Mordecai/Rigby:**_

_**Well somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend**_

_**That I had in February of last year**_  
_**It's not confidential I've got potential**_

_**Margaret:**_

_**Ready? Let's roll Onto something new Taking its toll And I'm leaving without you**_  
_**'Cause heaven ain't close In a place like this I said heaven ain't close In a place like this**_  
_**Bring it back down Bring it back down tonight**_

_**Mordecai and Rigby:**_

_**Hoo Hoo**_

_**Margaret:**_

_**Never thought I'd let a rumor**_

_**Ruin my moonlight**_

_**Mordecai and Rigby:**_

_**Well somebody told me You had a boyfriend Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year**_  
_**It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around**_

_**Margaret:**_

_**Pace yourself from me I said maybe, baby please**_

_**But I just don't know now When all I wanna do is try**_

_**Margaret/Mordecai/Rigby:**_

_**But somebody told me You had a boyfriend**_

_**Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year**_

_**It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around**_  
_**Somebody told me You had a boyfriend**_

_**Who looked like a girlfriend**_

_**That I had in February of last year**_  
_**It's not confidential I've got potential A rushin', a rushin' around**_  
_**Somebody told me You had a boyfriend**_

_**Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year**_  
_**It's not confidential I've got potential**_

_**A rushin', a rushin' around**_

The crowed went crazier than ever. "I'm going to let the guys here take the next song, I'm going to get water." Margaret went off stage, and the guys continued without Margaret. "Here's a song that kinda describes work and if I were a kid."

"You are Rigby! Now get on the song or your fired!" Benson's yelling caused a lot of the on goers to cover their ears. "Sorry." He apologized to the crowed. Rigby started:

**Rigby:**

**_I woke up it was 7 Waited till 11_**

**_Just to figure out that no one would call_**

**_I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_**

**_What's another night all alone?_**

**_When you're spending everyday on your own And here it goes_**

**_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_**

**_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_**

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me**_

**Rigby:**

_**And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed**_

_**Staring at these 4 walls again I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time Everyone's got somewhere to go**_

_**And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes**_

_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair**_

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is**_

_**Having more fun than me**_

**Rigby:**

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

_**Don't fit in with anybody**_

_**How did this happen to me?Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep**_

_**And every night is the worst night ever**_  
_**I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid**_

**Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world**_  
_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair**_

_**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me**_  
_**Tonight**_

_**I'm all alone tonight Nobody cares tonight**_

_**Cause I'm just a kid tonight**_

The crowed applauded and Margaret came back onto the stage wearing all an white top, and small skirt.

"This next two songs are tributes to one of my favorite singers Amy Winehouse. When I heard she died I was devastated, I felt my icon was taken to soon, and I have the honor to sing to her, for you Amy.

**Margaret:**

_**Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard**_

_**Your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-shirt You say, "What did you do with him today?"**_

_**And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray**_  
_**'Cause you're my fella, my guyHand me your Stella and fly**_

_**By the time I'm out the door**_

_**You tear men down like Roger Moore**_  
_**I cheated myself Like I knew I would**_

_**I told you, I was trouble**_

_**You know that I'm no good**_  
_**Upstairs in bed with my ex-boy He's in a place but I can't get joy**_

_**Thinking on you in the final throes**_

_**This is when my buzzer goes**_  
_**Run out to meet you, chips and pitta**_

_**You say, "When we married", 'cause you're not bitter**_

_**There'll be none of him no more**_

_**I cried for you on the kitchen floor**_  
_**I cheated myself Like I knew I would**_

_**I told you, I was trouble You know that I'm no good**_  
_**Sweet reunion Jamaica and Spain We're like how we were again**_

_**I'm in the tub, you on the seat**_

_**Lick your lips as a I soak my feet**_  
_**And then you notice little carpet burns My stomach drop and my guts churn**_

_**You shrug and it's the worst**_

_**Who truly stuck the knife in first**_  
_**I cheated myself Like I knew I would I told you,**_

_**I was trouble You know that I'm no good**_  
_**I cheated myself**_

_**Like I knew I would I told you, I was trouble Yeah, you know that I'm no good**_

There was a small pause from the band, then Mordecai began playing the song Amy. "I actually have some photos of Amy, and I actually got to see her in concert. Here they are, and Mordecai if you will?" Mordecai then started playing Amy. The video screen turned on the first time, showing pictures of Amy Winehouse, and the concert Margaret went to. She then began to sing:

**Margaret:**

_**Is your heart singing out of tune**_

_**Are your eyes just singing the blues**_

_**Dirty records from another time**_

_**Some blood stains on your shoes**_

_**No one really knows about your soul**_

_**And I barely really know your name**_

_**Burning rhythms and posting lies And a bunch of fools drown in shame**_

_**Amy, don't you go I want you around Singin' woah please don't go**_

_**Do you wanna be a friend of mine?**_

_**Do you wanna be a friend of mine?**_  
_**Did you tattoo a lucky charm To keep you out of harms way?**_

_**Warding off all evil signs**_

_**But it never really kept you safe**_

_**You're too young for the golden age**_

_**'Cause the record bin's been replaced 27 gone without a trace**_

_**And you walked away from your drink**_  
_**Amy, don't you go I want you around**_

_**Singin' woah please don't go**_

_**Do you wanna be a friend of mine?Do you wanna be a friend of...**_  
_**Amy, please don't go Amy, please don't go**_  
_**Is your heart singing out of tune**_

_**Are your eyes just singing the blues?**_

_**Dirty records from another time Some blood stains on your shoes**_

_**May I have this last dance By chance if we should meet?**_

_**Can you write me a lullaby?**_

_**So we can sing you to sleep**_  
_**Amy, don't you go**_

_**I want you around**_

_**Singin' woah please don't go**_

_**Do you wanna be a friend of mine?**_

_**Do you wanna be a friend of mine?**_

_**Do you wanna be a friend of mine?**_

The last picture shows Margaret taking a picture with Amy Winehouse. Some of the crowed started to show tears as the they appaulded, Margaret even showed tears, and Mordecai put his guitar down and walked to Margaret and hugged her.

Benson even showed some emotion, Rigby barley showed any, but he decided to give his respect anyway. "We miss you, Amy. This was for you." Margaret looked up into the sky. Mordecai went back to his guitar and waited for the signal from Margaret, she begins to sing part of a song.

**Margaret:**

_**Can't stop the spirits when they need you**_

_**This Life is more then just a read through**_

The crowed knew the song and they began to scream. Mordecai along with Benson started off the music, and Rigby joined in a second later, and when it was Margaret's turn to sing, she began from the beginning.

**Margaret:**

_**Can't stop addicted to the shindig Chop top, it says,**_

_**I'm gonna win big Choose not a life of imitation**_

_**Distant cousin to the reservation**_  
_**De funk the pistol that you pay for This punk the feeling that you stay for**_

_**In time I want to be your best friend**_

_**East side love is living on the west end**_  
_**Knocked out but boy you better come to**_

_**Don't die you know the truth as some do**_

_**Go write your message on the pavement**_

_**Burn so bright I wonder what the wave meant**_  
_**White heat is screaming in the jungle**_

_**Complete the motion if you stumble Go ask the dust for any answers**_

_**Come back strong with fifty belly dancers**_

**Margaret, Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**The world I love The tears I drop Io be part of**_

_**The wave can't stop**_

_**Ever wonder if it's all for you**_  
_**The world I love The trains I hop to be part of The wave can't stop**_

_**Come and tell me when it's time to**_

**Margaret:**

_**Sweetheart is bleeding in the snow cone**_

_**So smart she's leading me to ozone**_

_**Music the great communicator**_

_**Use two sticks to make it in the nature**_  
_**I'll fit you into penetration**_

_**The gender of a generation**_

_**The birth of every other nation**_

_**Worth your weight the gold of meditation**_  
_**This chapter's gonna to be a close one**_

_**Smoke rings I know your gonna blow one**_

_**All on a spaceship persevering**_

_**Use my hands for everything but steering**_  
_**Can't stop the spirits when they need you Mop tops are happy when they feed you**_

_**J. Butterfly is in the tree top**_

_**Words that blow the meaning into bebop**_

**Margaret, Mordecai and Rigby:**

_**The world I love**_

_**The tears I drop Io be part of**_

_**The wave can't stop**_

_**Ever wonder if it's all for you**_  
_**The world I love**_

_**The trains I hop to be part of The wave can't stop**_

_**Come and tell me when it's time to**_

**Margaret:**

_**Wait a minute, I'm passing out, win or lose just like you**_

_**Far more shocking than anything I ever knew**_

_**How about you?**_  
_**Ten more reasons why I need somebody new**_

_**Just like you**_

**Margaret and Mordecai:**

_**Far more shocking than anything I ever knew**_

_**Right on cue**_

**Margaret:**

_**Can't stop addicted to the shindig Chop top, it says, I'm gonna win big**_

_**Choose not a life of imitation**_

_**Distant cousin to the reservation**_  
_**De funk the pistol that you pay for**_

_**This punk the feeling that you stay for In time I want to be your best friend**_

_**East side love is living on the west end**_  
_**Knocked out but boy you better come to Don't die you know the truth is some do**_

_**Go write your message on the pavement**_

_**Burn so bright I wonder what the wave meant**_  
_**Kick start the golden generator**_

_**Sweet talk but don't intimidate her**_

_**Can't stop the gods from engineering**_

_**Feel no need for any interfering**_  
_**Your image in the dictionary**_

_**This life is more than ordinary**_

_**Can I get two maybe even three of these**_

_**Comin' from a space to teach you of the Pleiades**_  
_**Can't stop the spirits when they need you**_

_**This life is more than just a read through**_

Margaret throws the mic on the ground, and the stage goes black. The crowed once again goes nuts. Margaret speaks out to the crowed. "Hey guys, our next song is our last, and next is the dark romantics". The lights came back on. "I want to thank you all for letting us play the songs that we wanted to play, and you guys listen to them. This last song right here was the first girl song I heard when I was 15, it's called maps. Benson, will you please?" She asked him, and Benson began to drum.

Mordecai, and Rigby started to play. Margaret begins.

**Margaret:**

_**Pack up, I'm straight, enough**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_  
_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Ma-a-aps**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_  
_**Made off, don't stray**_

_**Well, my kind's your kindI'll stay the same**_

_**Pack up, don't stray**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_

_**Oh say, say, say**_  
_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Ma-a-apsWait, they don't love you like I love youWait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Ma-a-aps**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_  
_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Ma-a-aps**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

_**Ma-a-aps**_

_**Wait, they don't love you like I love you**_

"Thank you Amity Park!" Margaret said to the crowed and waved to them as she went off stage, and left Mordecai, Rigby and Benson to finish up, as they finished, Margaret came back on stage and the entire gang stood side by side, and bowed to the crowed and all together went off stage.

**And now onto the dark romantics**


	5. The Dark Romantics part one

**Here they are the dark romantics! Sorry about the long wait. Just to let you know, TDR are wearing the same clothes they were at the end of TIL, in case you were wondering about it.**

The stage lights went dark, and that meant the third an final band is about to play, the crowed got bigger than the last two openers and they began to scream. Moments later, the monitor came on and a base line is seen, then it begins to speak.

"Welcome to the season where summer has a meaning, and the only time school is not bothering us right now. I think it's a good time to listen to some awesome rock and roll songs, do you all agree?" He asked the crowed and they agreed by screaming. "Well then, what are we waiting for, let the summer experience begin."

With that, the monitor went off, and the stage lights came on to show that Ember has made her way onto the right side of the stage, having her guitar with her. The crowed went crazy because of this. Not to long after, Jack showed up at left stage and got on his base guitar, and began to stare at the ground, and once again the crowed went nuts. They went nuts again when Dani and Donna arrived and got to their positions, Dani went to the drums at the drum stage, and it was at least 8 feet above center stage. Donna's keyboard was near the drum stage, and she was ready to go. Dani then gave the signal to Ember and Jack to begin. Ember did the count down.

"1, 2, 3, 4, go!" And Just like that, they started to play Boys of Summer was playing. Before the crowed could respond, Max popped up from the floor, and landed perfectly on the stage, causing the crowed to go insane. He waited for his cue, and then he began to sing.

**(Max):**

**Nobody on the road**

**Nobody on the beach**

**I feel it in the air**

**The summer's out of reach**

**Empty lake, Empty Streets**

**The sun goes down alone**

**I'm drivin' by your house**

**Though I know you're not home**

**(Max/Jack):**

**I can see you**

**Your brown skin shinin' in the sun**

**You got your hair combed down**

**back on those sunglasses on, baby**

**And I can tell you**

**my love for you will still be strong**

**After the boys of Summer have gone**

**(Max):**

**I never will forget those nights**  
**I wonder if it was a dream**  
**Remember how you made me crazy?**  
**Remember how I made you scream?**  
**Now I don't understand what happened to our love**  
**But babe, I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna show you what**  
**I'm made of**

**(Max/Jack):**

**I can see you**  
**Your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**I see you walkin' real**  
**slow and you're smilin' at everyone**  
**I can tell you**  
**my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

Max looks at the crowed. "How's it going, Amity?" He asked and the crowed cheered back to his response. "How we have a show for you tonight!"

**(Max):**

**Out on the road today, I saw a deadhead sticker on a Cadillac**

**A little voice Inside my head said, **

**"Don't look back. You can never look back."**

**I thought I knew what love was**  
**What did I know?**  
**Those days are gone forever**  
**I should just let them go but**

**(Max/Jack):**

**I can see you**  
**Your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**You got that top pulled**  
**down and that radio on, baby**  
**And I can tell you**  
**my love for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

**(Max/Jack):**  
**I can see you**  
**Your brown skin shinin' in the sun**  
**You got that hair slicked back**  
**and those Wayfarers on, baby**  
**I can tell you my love**  
**for you will still be strong**  
**After the boys of summer have gone**

As the song came to a close, the crowed loved the song. After a 15 second pause, they began the next song, Nuclear Family from Green Day.

**(Max):**

**Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round**  
**Like a Ferris wheel that's breaking down**  
**Drinking angel's blood, gonna crash and burn**  
**I just want some action so gimme my turn**

**(Max/Jack/Ember):**  
**Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy**  
**It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you**  
**It's looking like another bad comedy**  
**Just as long as it comes in high-fidelity for me too**

**(Max):**  
**Can you hear the sound coming over the hill?**  
**Gotta move my feet it's coming in for the kill**  
**Baby baby baby it's a blow out**  
**Like a nuclear bomb and it won't be long 'til I detonate**

**(Max/Jack/Ember):**

**Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy**  
**It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you**  
**It's looking like another bad comedy**  
**Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too**

**(Max):**  
**Gonna ride the world like a merry-go-round**  
**Like a Ferris wheel that's breaking down**  
**Screaming, screaming, screaming bloody murder**  
**Like a nuclear bomb it won't be long 'til I detonate**

**(Max/Jack/Ember):**  
**Like a Chinese drama and conspiracy**  
**It's the death of a nuclear family staring up at you**  
**It's looking like another bad comedy**  
**Just as long as it comes in hi-fidelity for me too**

**Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three**  
**5-4-3-2-1**

As the band finished their second song, they waited til the crowed lowered down. The band decided to do another Green Day song, Stay the night. Ember started it off with fer guitar. Max started to sing.

**(Max):**

**Well I ain't got much time so I'll get to the point**  
**Do you wanna share a ride and get the heck out of this joint?**  
**I've got an impulse so impulsive that it burns**  
**I wanna break your heart until it makes your stomach churn**

**I got to know if you're the one that got away**  
**Even though it was never meant to be**

**(Max/Ember):**

**So stay, stay the night**  
**Because we're running out of time**  
**So stay the night**  
**I don't wanna say goodbye**  
**So stay the night**  
**Because we're running out of time**  
**So stay the night**  
**Well I don't wanna say goodbye**

**(Max):**

**I'm just sick and tired of feeling so alone**  
**Well I don't understand the point if you have to go home**  
**Wont you stay and cure the circles 'round my eyes?**  
**Well we can watch the stars until the sun begins to rise**

**I got to know if you're the one one that got away**  
**Even though it was never meant to be**

**(Max/Ember):**

**So stay, stay the night**  
**Because we're running out of time**  
**So stay the night**  
**I don't wanna say goodbye**  
**So stay the night**  
**Because we're running out of time**  
**So stay the night**  
**I don't wanna say goodbye**

**(Max):**

**I got to know if you're the one one that got away**  
**Even though it was never meant to be**

**(Max/Ember):**

**So stay, stay the night**  
**Because we're running out of time**  
**So stay the night**  
**I don't wanna say goodbye**  
**So stay the night**  
**Because we're running out of time**  
**So stay the night**  
**I don't wanna say goodbye**

As the song ended, and the crowed showed their applause, Max decided to speak to the crowed. "Hello and welcome to the last band of the night, and we are, as you already know, The Dark Romantics." The crowed cheered for this. "Next year, we will have this again, but we need to stop at MRMB's venue, which is just called the park."

The crowed laughed a little at this.

"Anyway, this next song we will be preforming is something we should be playing, as we are the Dark Romantics. Let me just get my guitar for this." Max takes out his E-guitar.

"This song is pretty dark, but not as the one we are going to play later on. This song is called Welcome Home from Coheed and Cambria. However, I'm not singing the main part, this girl right here is going to do it." Max pointed to Ember, the crowed got excited for this one.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Ember said. Max started off the first part, then when it was Ember's turn, and what happened during that, different light effects were happening on stage, it's like she was meant to play this song, that's when her cue began. On the video screen, different video effects were happening to her, and the rest of the band members.

**(Ember):**  
**You could've been all I wanted**  
**But you weren't honest now get in the ground**  
**You choked off the surest of favors**  
**But if you really loved me you would've endured my world**

**Well you're just as I presumed**  
**A perv in sheep's clothing**  
**mocking up all I do and if so here we stop**  
**Then never again will you see this in your life**

**Hang on to the glory at my right hand**  
**Here laid to rest is our love ever longed**  
**With truth on the shores of compassion**  
**You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

**You stormed off to scar the armada**  
**Like Jesus played letter, I'll drill through your hands**  
**The stone for the curse you have blamed me**  
**With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep**

**But if you could just write me out**  
**To never less wonder happy will I become**  
**Be true that this is no option**  
**So with sin I condemn you demon play, demon out**

**Hang on to the glory at my right hand**  
**Here laid to rest is our love ever longed**  
**With truth on the shores of compassion**  
**You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

**One last kiss for you, one more wish to you**  
**Please make up your mind boy**  
**I'd do anything for you**

**One last kiss for you, one more wish to you**  
**Please make up your mind boy**  
**Before I hope you die**

Ember went down on her knees and still continued playing all the camera's were looking at her. She didn't pay attention to the camera's, she really knew how to play this song.

**(Max/Jack):**

**Oh Ohh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

The crowed went nuts then before as the song ended, and it was all for Ember. Max helped up Ember and raised her arm. "Ladies and Gentleman, Ember Mclain!" She got a huge fanfare, something that she had never had (unless you count the time she almost mind controlled people) in a long time. Ember waved to the fans, and went back to her position.

"How do you like that? Singing and playing guitar, I seen it so many times on t.v., and I never seen it on stage like that before. Great job Ember." Max said, showing her the thumbs up, and she did the same.

"All right, this next song right here is a notable song, cause it was used in a few movie trailers, and recently was on the series premiere of The Following, only saw one episode and I have been dying to see it. No pun intended." Some people laughed, it wasn't that funny."Hope you guys have sweet dreams."

Ember begins to play Sweet Dreams from Marilyn Manson. The video screen began to show messed up videos, such as static, matrix effect, and other things. Max began to sing

**Max:**

**Sweet dreams are made of these**

**Who am I to disagree?**  
**Travel the world and the seven seas**  
**Everybody's looking for something**

**Some of them want to use you**  
**Some of them want to get used by you**  
**Some of them want to abuse you**  
**Some of them want to be abused**

**Sweet dreams are made of these**  
**Who am I to disagree?**  
**Travel the world and the seven seas**  
**Everybody's looking for something**

**Some of them want to use you**  
**Some of them want to get used by you**  
**Some of them want to abuse you**  
**Some of them want to be abused**

**I wanna use you and abuse you**  
**I wanna know what's inside you**  
**Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on**  
**Movin' on, movin' on, movin' on, movin' on**

**Sweet dreams are made of these**  
**Who am I to disagree?**  
**Travel the world and the seven seas**  
**Everybody's looking for something**

**Some of them want to use you**  
**Some of them want to get used by you**  
**Some of them want to abuse you**  
**Some of them want to be abused**

**I'm gonna use you and abuse you**  
**I'm gonna know what's inside**  
**Gonna use you and abuse you**  
**I'm gonna know what's inside you**

As the song ended, Max began to lay down on the ground with the microphone to his mouth, and the stage went a little black, but still able enough to see the band. Max then spoke. "Don't you want to come with me, don't you want to feel my bones, on your bones? It's only natural." That was when Ember and Jack started off the song.

**(Ember/Jack):**

**Come with me**

Donna began playing the keyboard, while Max was still on the ground, but was still able to sing.

**(Max):**

**We took a back road, were gonna look at the stars**

**We took a back road in my car**

**Down to the ocean, its only water and sand**  
**And in the ocean well hold hands**

**(Max got up on his knees)**

**But I dont really like you, apologetically dressed**  
**In the best put on the heartbeat line**  
**Without an answer the thunder speaks from the sky**  
**And on the cold, wet dirt I cry**  
**And on the cold, wet dirt I cry**

**(Max stands up and begins to move around)**

**Don't you wanna come with me?**  
**Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?**  
**Its only natural**

**A cinematic vision ensued**  
**Like the holiest dream**  
**There's someone calling, an angel whispers my name**  
**But the message relayed is the same**

**Ember/Jack:**

**We'll wait till tomorrow, you'll be gone**

**Max:**

**And it's gone to the dogs in my mind**  
**I always hear them**  
**When the dead of night comes calling**  
**Save me from this plight**  
**But they can never wrong this right**

**Dont you wanna come with me?**  
**Dont you wanna feel my bones on your bones?**  
**Its only natural**

**Dont you wanna swim with me?**  
**Dont you wanna feel my skin on your skin?**  
**Its only natural**

**Ember/Jack:**

**(I never had a lover)**  
**Max:**

**I never had a lover**  
**Ember/Jack:**

**(I never had soul)**  
**Max:**

**I never had soul**  
**Ember/Jack**

**(And I never had a good time)**

**Max:**

**I never had a good time**  
**Ember/Jack:**

**(I never got cold)**

**Max:**

**I never got cold**

**(Max holds his hand out to the crowed)**

**Don't you wanna come with me?**  
**Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?**  
**Its only natural**

**Don't you wanna swim with me?**  
**Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?**  
**Its only natural**

**Don't you wanna come with me?**  
**Don't you wanna feel my bones on your bones?**  
**Its only natural**

**Don't you wanna swim with me?**  
**Don't you wanna feel my skin on your skin?**  
**Its only natural**

As the song finished, the crowed cheered again. "I think that's enough Dark Songs for now, let's head back to a summer song, this one right here is not known, and it took forever to find the notes for it, but we found it and we practiced it for a long time, and know you get to hear it for the first time, unless you guys somehow heard it online, well then, enjoy it, it's called Summer's on from the T.V. Show Stoked." Max put down his guitar for now, as he will need it later. Dani had to start off this one, she put her sticks together and began to count off. "1,2,3,4!"

**(Max/Ember/Jack):**

**_The summer's on,  
And I'll be living on the beach;  
Left my shoes and all my troubles far away;_**

**_(Max/Ember):_**

**_Been waitin' all year to be here,  
To ride the wave with the water frontier;  
The Ocean's warm and the tunes are chill,  
We're stayin' here till we get our fill;_**

**_(Max/Jack):_**

**_We're workin' hard and we're playin hard too,  
We're gonna do what we gotta do;  
Time to go big or go home,  
_**

**_(Max/Ember/Jack):_**

**_And we ain't goin' home;_**

**(Max/Ember/Jack):**

**'_Cause summer's on,  
And we'll be living on the beach;  
Left our shoes and all my troubles far away;  
_'_Cause summer's on;  
The Ocean's underneath our feet,  
And, if the sun is out, we'll ride the waves all day;_**

**_(Jack):_**

**_C'mon, c'mon. C'mon, c'mon. Go!;_**

**_(Max/Ember):_**

**_Everything you ever wanted's right here,  
Don't wanna blink just to fight the fear,  
That our time will pass away too fast,  
And we'll be dreamin' of the beach another year;_**

**_(Max/Ember/Jack):_**

**_We're gonna have the time of our life,  
Days and nights with the sun in our eyes;  
And go outside under the bluest skies,  
Tearin' up the shore line;_**

**(Max/Ember/Jack):**

**'_Cause summer's on,  
And we'll be living on the beach;  
Left our shoes and all my troubles far away;  
_'_Cause summer's on;  
The Ocean's underneath our feet,  
And, if the sun is out, we'll ride the waves all day;_**

**_(Jack):_**

**_We're gonna riiiiiiiide the waaaaaaaave, the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave;_**

**_(The video screens shows a bunch of waves and surfers riding the waves) _**

**_(Max):_**

**_The summer's on,  
And we'll be living on the beach;_**

**_(Max/Ember):_**

**_The summer's on, _**

**_(Jack):_**

**_(Sum-mer's on)_**

**_(Max/Ember):  
And we'll be living on the beach;  
Left my shoes and all my troubles far away; _**

**_(Jack):_**

**_(Far a-way)  
_**

**_(Max/Ember):_**

**'_Cause summer's on; _**

**_(Jack):_**

**_(Sum-mer's on)_**

**_(Max/Ember):_**

**_The Ocean's underneath our feet,  
And, if the sun is out, we'll ride the waves all day;  
_**

**_(Jack):_**

**_[Waves all daa-ay!]_**

The crowed loved the song, and it's something Max wanted to hear. "All right, who's ready for more?" The crowed screamed. "I'll take that as a okay." Max said. "Let's continue with the rest of the night."

**That ends part 1 of 3, hope you guys liked it. Again, sorry for the delay, had college I needed to deal with, and that means I have two and a half weeks left til the fall season begins. Means need to wait a lot ahead, but don't rush me guys.**

**Also: Don't own the following, Green Day, Ataris, Stoked theme song, The Killers, Marilyn Manson, and Coheed and Cambria**


	6. TDR part two

**Here is part two, sorry for the long wait.**

Donna started with the keyboard to Mr. Brightside. Then the rest of the band followed, along with Max.

_**(Max):**_

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta be down**_  
_**Because I want it all**_  
_**It started out with a kiss**_  
_**How did it end up like this**_  
_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_  
_**Now I'm falling asleep**_  
_**And she's calling a cab**_  
_**While he's having a smoke**_  
_**And she's taking a drag**_  
_**Now they're going to bed**_  
_**And my stomach is sick**_  
_**And it's all in my head**_  
_**But she's touching his-chest**_  
_**Now, he takes off her dress**_  
_**Now, let me go**_  
_**And I just can't look its killing me**_  
_**And taking control**_

_**(Max/Jack/Ember):**_

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_  
_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_  
_**Choking on your alibis**_  
_**But it's just the price I pay**_  
_**Destiny is calling me**_  
_**Open up my eager eyes**_  
_**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

_**(Max):**_

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_  
_**And I've been doing just fine**_  
_**Gotta gotta be down**_  
_**Because I want it all**_  
_**It started out with a kiss**_  
_**How did it end up like this**_  
_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_  
_**Now I'm falling asleep**_  
_**And she's calling a cab**_  
_**While he's having a smoke**_  
_**And she's taking a drag**_  
_**Now they're going to bed**_  
_**And my stomach is sick**_  
_**And it's all in my head**_  
_**But she's touching his-chest**_  
_**Now, he takes off her dress**_  
_**Now, letting me go**_  
_**Cause I just can't look its killing me**_  
_**And taking control**_

_**(Max/Jack/Ember):**_

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_  
_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_  
_**Choking on your alibis**_  
_**But it's just the price I pay**_  
_**Destiny is calling me**_  
_**Open up my eager eyes**_  
_**'Cause I'm Mr Brightside**_

_**I never...**_  
_**I never...**_  
_**I never...**_  
_**I never...**_

As the song ended, the crowed again showed their applause. "Thank you, and now the next song we will be doing is a little song that we have really wanted to play at the dance but it we couldn't that because we were running out of time, but now we have all night to do what ever we want. So this song is called "Gimme Shelter" from The Rolling Stones." Max said and the crowed went nuts as usual. Jack and Ember began playing the song, and started the back vocals. On the screen, all the band members are shown in dark blue art form.

_**(Ember/Jack):**_

_**Ooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooh**_

_**(Max):**_

_**a storm is threatening**_  
_**My very life today**_  
_**If I don't get some shelter**_  
_**Lord, I'm gonna fade away**_

_**(Max/Ember/Jack):**_

_**War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_  
_**War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away, hey, yeah**_

_**(Max):**_

_**Oh, see the fire is sweepin'**_

_**(Max/Ember/Jack):**_

_**My very street today**_

_**(Max):**_

_**Burnin' like a red coal carpet**_  
_**Mad bull lost its way**_

_**(Max/Ember/Jack):**_

_**War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_  
_**War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away, hey, yeah**_

_**(Ember):**_

_**Rape, murder, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_  
_**Rape, murder, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_  
_**Rape, murder, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_

_**(Max/Ember/Jack):**_

_**Yeah, a storm is threatening**_  
_**My very life today**_  
_**gimme, a gimme shelter**_  
_**Or I'm gonna fade away**_

_**War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_  
_**War, children, yeah, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away**_

_**It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away, shot away, shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away**_  
_**It's just a shot away, shot away, shot away**_

_**I tell love, sister, yeah, it's just a kiss away**_  
_**I tell love, sister, yeah, it's just a kiss away**_  
_**It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away**_  
_**It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away**_  
_**Kiss away, kiss away**_

_**It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away**_  
_**It's just a kiss away, it's just a kiss away**_  
_**Kiss away, kiss away, kiss away, kiss away**_

_**Gimme shelter, yeah, gimme shelter,yeah**_  
_**Gimme shelter, yeah, gimme shelter**_  
_**Gimme shelter, gimme shelter**_

As the song ends, the crowed loved it as usual, almost like they love every single song they play. "Alright guys we are going to have a special guest coming out soon, and it's a surprise, so I'm not going to say who it is, maybe we should take a look at ocean avenue for a second." The crowed new what that meant. Ocean Avenue began playing.

_**Max:**_

_**There's a place off Ocean Avenue**_  
_**Where I used to sit and talk with you**_  
_**We were both 16 and it felt so right**_  
_**Sleeping all day, staying up all night**_  
_**Staying up all**_

_**Max/Jack/Ember:**_

_**night**_

_**Max:**_

_**Staying up all**_

_**Max/Jack/Ember:**_

_**night**_

_**Ember:**_  
_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street**_

_**Ember/Max:**_

_**We would walk on the beach in our barefeet**_  
_**We were both 18 and it felt so right**_  
_**Sleeping all day, staying up all night**_  
_**Staying up all night**_  
_**Staying up all night**_

_**Max/Ember/Jack:**_  
_**If I could find you now things would get better**_  
_**We could leave this town and run forever**_  
_**Let your waves crash down on me**_  
_**And take me away, yeah yeah**_

"Who ever said going retro was a bad thing." Max joked. The crowed laughed. Ember then walked to Donna and this marks Donna's first time singing.

_**Ember/Donna:**_

_**There's a piece of you that's here with me**_  
_**It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see**_  
_**When I sleep I dream and it gets me by**_  
_**I can make believe that you're here tonight**_  
_**That your here tonight**_

_**Max/Ember/Donna:**_

_**If I could you find now things would get better**_  
_**We could leave this town and run forever**_  
_**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**_  
_**Let your waves crash down on me**_  
_**And take me away, yeah**_

_**Max:**_

_**I remember the look in your eyes**_  
_**When I told you that this was goodbye**_  
_**You were begging me not tonight**_  
_**Not here, not now**_  
_**We're looking up at the same night sky**_  
_**We keep pretending the sun will not rise**_  
_**We'll be together for one more night**_  
_**Somewhere, somehow**_

_**Max/Jack/Ember/Donna:**_

_**If I could find you now things would get better**_  
_**We could leave this town and run forever**_  
_**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**_  
_**Let your waves crash down on me**_  
_**And take me away, yeah yeah**_

As the crowed finished cheering. Max was about to preform the next song, but stop for a second. "I think it's time for the drummer to sing her first song, what do you guys think?" He said to the crowed, and they responded by calling Dani's name. Dani came down from the drum set and out came Benson, the crowed went crazy when they saw him. "Benson, please take care of the drums." Dani said.

"Don't worry, I will be really gentle to them." He said with sarcasm. Max got out his guitar again and began to play some strings. "Max, what song should I sing?" Dani asked him. "You and Ember decide." Ember went to Dani and whispered into Dani's ear. "Sounds good, Ember." Dani said. "What's the song?" Max asked. "A song called monster." Dani answered to Max. Benson did the count down. "1,2,3,4!" Ember and Dani arrived in center stage. On the screen, a red heart was showing and on the outside of it was Dani and Ember. The two girls began to sing.

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**His little whispers,**_  
_**"Love me, love me**_  
_**That's all I ask for**_  
_**Love me, love me."**_  
_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something**_  
_**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something**_

_**Dani (Holding up a glowing red heart):**_

_**Monster,**_  
_**How should I feel?**_  
_**Creatures lie here**_  
_**Looking through the window**_

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**That night he caged her**_  
_**Bruised and broke her**_  
_**He struggled closer**_  
_**Then he stole her**_  
_**Violet wrists and then her ankles**_  
_**Silent Pain**_  
_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams**_

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**Monster,**_  
_**How should I feel?**_  
_**Creatures lie here**_  
_**Looking through the windows**_  
_**I will**_  
_**Hear their voices**_  
_**I'm a glass child,**_  
_**I am Hannah's regrets**_

_**Dani:**_

_**Monster,**_  
_**How should I feel?**_

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**Turn the sheets down**_  
_**Murder ears with pillow lace**_  
_**There's bath tubs**_  
_**Full of glow flies**_  
_**Bathe in kerosene**_  
_**Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!**_

The crowed went nuts as usual. Then all of a sudden, the stage lights went black and some eerie music was playing for almost a minute, then the spotlight shows Dani's back side, and the screen was showing the opening of the girl with the dragon tattoo, that was when the drums came in and Dani turned around and she had a new outfit on, the one that Lizbeth from the TGWTDT was wearing. Her eyes wear covered in black eye lighter and her hair was messed up. Dani begins screaming, then she began to sing.

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**We come from the land of the ice and snow**_  
_**from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow**_

_**Dani:**_

_**The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands**_  
_**To fight the horde and sing and cry,**_

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**Valhalla, I am coming**_

_**On we sweep with, with threshing oar**_  
_**Our only goal will be the western shore**_

_**Ah-ah-ahh-ah, ah-ah-ahh-ah**_  
_**We come from the land of the ice and snow**_  
_**from the midnight sun where the hot springs FLOW**_

_**Dani/Ember:**_

_**How soft your fields, so green**_  
_**can whisper tales of gore, of how we calmed the tides of war**_  
_**We are your overlords**_

_**On we sweep with, with threshing oar**_  
_**Our only goal will be the western shore**_

_**S-so now you better stop and rebuild all your ruins**_  
_**for peace and trust can win the day despite of all you're losin'**_  
_**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_  
_**Ahh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_  
_**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**_

As the lights came on, everyone in the audience was really getting worked up about the show, and it was getting awesome by the minute. "Ready for the next guest?" Max asked. And the crowed responded with a huge cheer.

"All right, here he-" Max was stopped when Jazz came onstage and whispered something in his ear. "He wants me to sing that song?" He asked. "He also want's me to do what? No way, I'm not doing it." Max did not like what Jazz told him. "What's going on?" Dani came over to see what the problem was. Jazz told her, but her reaction was different. "Max, I think you should do it; for me, please?" She asked him. "Let me take a minute to think about it." Max said and it really did take him a minute. He goes to center stage to tell the crowed.

"This next song is actually only going to be played in order for our next guest to show up, and it's a semi cover of Stacy's mom, but change it to Dani's mom, Sam Manson, then you'll get the picture." The crowed whistled and Catcalled at this. The screen then began to show pictures of Sam Manson. "Oh boy." Max said, feeling really awkward about this. The band began playing the song.

_**Max:**_

_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on.**_

_**Dani can I come over after schoo-oo-oo-oo-ool,**_

_**Jack:**_

_**(After school)**_

_**Max:**_

_**We can hang around by the poo-oo-oo-oo-ool,**_

_**Jack:**_

_**(Hang by the pool)**_

_**Max:**_

_**Did your mom get back from her business trip,**_

_**Jack:**_

_**(Business trip)**_

_**Max:**_  
_**Is she there, or is she tryin' to give me the sli-i-i-i-ip,**_

_**Jack:**_

_**(Give me the slip)**_

_**Max/Jack:**_

_**You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be,**_  
_**I'm all grown up**_  
_**Now, baby can't you see.**_

_**Max/Jack:**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**She's all I want,**_  
_**And I've waited for so long,**_  
_**Dani can't you see,**_  
_**You're just not the girl for me,**_  
_**I know it might be wrong,**_  
_**But I'm in love with Dani's Mom.**_

_**Jack:**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on.**_

_**(Max):**_  
_**Dani, do you remember when I mowed your lawn,**_

_**(Jack):**_

_**(Mowed your lawn)**_  
_**(Max):**_

_**Your mom came out with just a towel oh-oh-oh-oh-on,**_  
_**(Jack):**_

_**(Towel on)**_

_**(Max):**_

_**I could tell she likes me from the way she stared,**_  
_**(Jack):**_

_**(Way she stared)**_

_**(Max):**_  
_**And the way she said, "You missed a spot over ther-e-e-e-re,"**_  
_**(Jack):**_

_**(Spot over there)**_

_**Max/Jack:**_

_**And I know that you think it's just a fantasy,**_  
_**But since your dad walked out,**_  
_**Your mom could use a guy like me.**_

_**Max/Jack:**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**She's all I want,**_  
_**And I've waited for so long,**_  
_**Dani can't you see,**_  
_**You're just not the girl for me,**_  
_**I know it might be wrong,**_  
_**But I'm in love with Dani's Mom.**_

**More pictures of Sam Manson showed throughout the song on the screen, their were ones of her in a gothic bikini.**

_**Max/Jack:**_  
_**Dani's Mom has got it goin' on,**_  
_**Jack:**_

_**(She's got it going on)**_  
_**Max:**_

_**She's all I want,**_  
_**And I've waited for so long,**_  
_**Jack:**_

_**(Waited)**_

_**Max/Jack:**_  
_**Dani can't you see,**_  
_**You're just not the girl for me,**_  
_**I know it might be wrong,**_

_**Max/Jack:**_  
_**I'm in love with..**_  
_**Dani's Mom,**_  
_**Oh-oh, oh-oh,**_  
_**I'm in love with..**_  
_**Dani's Mom,**_  
_**Oh-oh, oh-oh,**_  
_**Wait a minute,**_  
_**Dani can't you see,**_  
_**You're just not the girl for me.**_  
_**I know it might be wrong,**_  
_**But I'm in love with Dani's Mom.**_

Just before the crowed was about to cheer. On top of the cat walk was Danny, and he was wearing a black jacket, along with black eye lighter (Imagine Alice Cooper without the white makeup), and he did not look happy. "Who is in love with my girlfriend?" Danny asked, and jumped all the way down to the center stage and slowly stood up and looked at Max. "I knew something wasn't right about you." He grabbed Max by the collar and everyone fought it was going to be a fight. That was then Danny got the mic and began to sing a little song called...

_**Danny:**_

_**St. Danny's comin down across the ally way**_

_**Up on the boulevard like a zip gun on parade**_  
_**Light of a silhouette**_  
_**He's insubordinate**_  
_**Coming at you on the count of 1, 2,**_

_**Benson:**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4!**_

_**Everyone went crazy on stage, Max put down his guitar, to join Danny, Jack went to Donna and kissed her.**_

_**Danny:**_  
_**My name is Danny and you better not wear it out**_  
_**Suicide commando that your momma talked about**_  
_**King of the forty thieves**_  
_**And I'm here to represent**_  
_**The needle in the vein of the establishment**_

_**Danny/Max:**_  
_**I'm the patron saint of the denial**_  
_**With an angel face and a taste for suicidal**_

_**Danny:**_  
_**Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope**_  
_**I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe**_  
_**Raised in the city under a halo of lights**_  
_**The product of war and fear that we've been victimized**_

_**Danny/Max:**_  
_**I'm the patron saint of the denial**_  
_**With an angel face and a taste for suicidal**_

_**Danny(points to crowed):**_  
_**ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?**_

_**I'll give you something to cry about.**_

_**Max:**_  
_**ST. Danny!**_

_**Danny/Max:**_  
_**My name is St. Danny I'm a son of a gun**_  
_**I'm the one that's from the way outside... now**_  
_**I'm a teenage assassin executing some fun**_  
_**In the cult of the life of crime now**_

_**I really hate to say it but I told you so**_  
_**So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy**_  
_**Welcome to the club and give me some blood**_  
_**And the resident leader at the lost and found**_

_**(The stage lights went crazy for the last lyrics)**_

_**Max/Danny:**_

_**It's comedy and tragedy**_  
_**It's St. Danny**_  
_**And that's my nameeeeeee...**_

_**(The music was still playing as everyone was waiting for Danny)**_

_**Danny:**_

_**and don't wear it out!**_

Danny and Max, fell backwards only to be save by Dani with a safety mat. The crowed went insane, and as Max and Danny got up and bowed to the crowed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Danny Phantom!" Max raised Danny's hand in the air. The crowed screamed and called out Danny's name.

**Last part is next, and summer is almost over for me, for some of you, it ended on Wednesday. I will try to finish it before hand. Also there is a one shot I wrote about Vlad, and the song Hellfire, try it, you will like it.**


	7. TDR part three

**The final part. (A/N: I was originally going to have Margaret preform Sweet Child of Mine, but after the season finale of season 4, you can understand why I changed it). Also Sam Manson is going to appear**

Max pulled out three stools and placed them apart from each other. "Alright guys, you agreed to do a duet together, and I think it is a great thing that you guys are doing this." Max got out his guitar and waited for both Danny and Dani to sit down across from each other and both had mics in their hands. "So guys, why this song?" Max asked.

"I think it's because me and Dani enjoy this song from this singer and it was a great song and she said that I should cover it, and I agreed to it because it is a beautiful song." Danny finished. "He really wanted to do, Get ready, get set, don't go. But I felt this song fits well with the town we live in, and I think it's the best way to talk about our town." Dani spoke out. "This song came from the movie cars, and this song is called life is called Our Town from James Taylor, and the other reason why we won't to do this is because a lot of towns really disappear from the map and this is like a tribute to them." Dani told the crowed, the crowed responded with cheer and Max went to the piano and Jack took the acoustic guitar and they began to play the music. "Ready, Dani?" Danny asked her. "Ready as I ever will be dad." She answered. "K then, I start." Danny said and hit his cue. The screen shows pictures of Amity Parks history to the past to present.

**Danny:**

**Long ago, but not so very long ago**

**The world was different, oh yes, it was**

**Dani:**

**You settled down and you built a town and made it live**  
**And you watched it grow, it was your town**

**Danny:**

**Time goes by, time brings changes, you changed too**

**Dani:**

**Nothing comes that you can't handle, so on you go**

**Danny:**

**You never see it coming when the world caves in on you**  
**On your town, nothing you can do**

**Danny/Dani:**

**Main street isn't main street anymore**  
**Lights don't shine as brightly as they shone before**  
**To tell the truth, lights don't shine at all**  
**In our town**

**Dani:**

**Sun comes up each morning, just like it's always done**

**Danny:**

**Get up, go to work, start the day**  
**You open up for business that's never gonna come**

**Dani:**

**As the world rolls by a million miles away**

**Danny:**

**Main street isn't main street anymore**

**Dani:**

**No one seems to need us like they did before**

**Danny:**

**It's hard to find a reason left to stay**

**Dani:**

**But it's our town, love it anyway**

**Danny/Dani:**

**Come what may, it's our town**

The crowed applauded to the great music and voice of Danny and Dani. That was when Danny yelled out. "Hit it!" As he said, he got up from the stool and so did Dani and the camera pointed on them it the everybody began to play the instruments to the song. Danny then began to sing Life is a Highway. The screen shows videos of famous highways, including route 66.

**Danny:**

**Life's like a road that you travel on**  
**There's one day here and the next day gone**  
**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**  
**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

**There's a world outside every darkened door**  
**Where blues won't haunt you anymore where the brave are free and lovers soar**  
**Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**(Danny/Dani):**

**We won't hesitate**  
**To break down the garden gate**  
**There's not much time left today, yeah**

**(Danny/Dani/Ember):**

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**  
**All night long**  
**If you're going my way, I wanna drive it**  
**All night long**

**Dani(Walks to the crowd and points to them):**

**Through all these cities and all these towns**  
**It's in my blood and all around**  
**I love you now like I loved you then**  
**This is the road and these are the hands**  
**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**  
**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**  
**Knock me down and back up again**  
**You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man**

**(Dani/Ember):**

**There's no load I can't hold**  
**The road's so rough this I know**  
**I'll be there when the light comes int tell 'em we're survivors**

**(Danny/Dani/Ember):**

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**  
**All night long**  
**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**  
**All night long**

**Jack:**

**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah**

**(Danny/Dani/Ember):**

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**  
**All night long (mmmm yeah)**  
**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**  
**All night long**

**(Danny/Dani)****(Looking at each other(not in a love looking way):**

**There was a distance between you and I**  
**(between you and I)**  
**A misunderstanding once**  
**But now, we look it in the eye**

**Ooooo...Yeah.**

**(Ember went crazy on the guitar again and the crowed loved it)**

**Danny:**

**There ain't no load I can't hold**  
**The road's so rough this I know**  
**I'll be there when the light comes in t tell 'em we're survivors**

**(Danny/Dani/Ember):**

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**  
**All night long (all night long, yeah hey)**  
**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**  
**All night long**

**Jack:**

**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme some more**

**(Danny/Dani/Ember):**

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**  
**All night long**  
**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**  
**All night long**

**Jack:**

**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme some more**

**(Danny/Dani/Ember):**

**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**  
**All night long**  
**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**  
**All night long**

**Jack:**

**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme some more, yeah**

As the song ended and it was just nuts for the fans as they couldn't believe that they heard. Before anyone was about to say anything, Ember started playing some strings, five seconds later, she began playing sweet child of mine, and that was when the crowed lost it when they saw Sam Manson, on a mini platform being lowered down, she was wearing her normal clothes, but her hair was down. "Ladies and Gentleman, our surprise guest, Sam Manson!" Max yelled out and got on his guitar and joined Ember. Sam began to sing.

**Sam:**

**She's got a smile it seems to me**  
**Reminds me of childhood memories**  
**Where everything**  
**Was as fresh as the bright blue sky**  
**Now and then when I see her face**  
**She takes me away to that special place**  
**And if I'd stare too long**  
**I'd probably break down and cry**

**(Sam reached the stage and went to Dani and hugged her):**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet child o' mine**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet love of mine**

**(Sam went to Ember and they eyed each other)**

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**  
**As if they thought of rain**  
**I hate to look into those eyes**  
**And see an ounce of pain**  
**Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place**  
**Where as a child I'd hide**  
**And pray for the thunder**  
**And the rain**  
**To quietly pass me by**

**(Sam went to her lover Danny)**  
**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet child o' mine**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet love of mine**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet child o' mine**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet love of mine**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Sweet child o' mine**  
**Oh,**  
**Sweet love of mine**

**(They kissed and the crowed went nuts because of that)**

**(The camera goes to every band member and showed both Ember and Benson playing the best music the crowed has sing)**

**Max/Jack:**

**Where do we go?**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Where do we go?**

**Sam:**

**Oh, oh**

**Max/Jack:**

**Where do we go?**

**Sam/Max/Jack:**

**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Where do we go?**

**Sam:**

**Oh, (sweet child)**

**Sam/Max/Jack:**

**Where do we go now?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Oh,**

**Sam:**

**Where do we go?**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**Where do we go?**  
**Oh,**  
**Where do we go now?**  
**No, no, no, no, no, no**  
**Sweet child,**  
**Sweet child of mine.**

**(Sam falls to her knees holding the note to the end)**

The crowed went nuts and Max pulled up Sam and held her hand up high, "Ladies and gentlemen, Sam Manson!" The crowed went nuts and for a whole minute Sam got the her five minutes of fame. Max then went to the center stage and announced to the crowed.

"All right guys, we are our last three songs of the night and we will call it a night. So we are going to make these last two songs special and boy are they the biggest send off songs I have ever heard and I hope you guys enjoy them. Donna." He signaled her and Donna pulled out a cello and began playing the them to viva la vida. Max went to his piano and started the tune as well. Sam was singing this song this time, and she began.

**Sam:**

**I used to rule the world**  
**Seas would rise when I gave the word**  
**Now in the morning, I sleep alone**  
**Sweep the streets I used to own**

**(Danny then began clapping in the air, and the crowed began to clap)**

**I used to roll the dice**  
**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**  
**Listen as the crowd would sing**  
**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key**  
**Next the walls were closed on me**  
**And I discovered that my castles stand**  
**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

**(Sam/Danny/Ember):**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**  
**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**  
**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**  
**My missionaries in a foreign field**  
**For some reason I can't explain**  
**Once you go there was never, never an honest word**  
**That was when I ruled the world**

**Sam:**  
**It was a wicked and wild wind**  
**Blew down the doors to let me in**  
**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**  
**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait**  
**For my head on a silver plate**  
**Just a puppet on a lonely string**  
**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

**(Sam/Danny/Dani):**  
**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**  
**Roman Calvary choirs are singing**  
**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**  
**My missionaries in a foreign field**  
**For some reason I can't explain**  
**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**  
**Never rule this world**  
**But that was when I ruled the world**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**  
**Roman Calvary choirs are singing**  
**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**  
**My missionaries in a foreign field**  
**For some reason I can't explain**  
**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**  
**Never rule this world**  
**But that was when I ruled the world**

(The lights went off and the stage was completely black and on the screen showed a beach and the sound of waves and it then went onto a highway and it was route 66 ending at Santa Monica pier and that was when it went to Big Bear and it was snowing. Jack began playing strings to snow (hey oh), and then Max began playing it as well and Benson started to drum.

**Max:**

**Come to decide that the things that I tried**  
**Were in my life just to get by on**  
**When I sit alone come get a little known**  
**But I need more than myself this time**  
**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**  
**And I do believe it, we rely on**  
**When I lay it on come get to play it on**  
**All my life to ****sacrifice**

**Max/Jack/Danny:**

**Hey oh**

**listen what I say oh,**

**I got your**  
**Hey oh**

**now listen what I say oh**

**Max:**

**When will I know that I really can't go**  
**To the well once more time to decide on**  
**When it's killing me, when will I really see**  
**All that I need to look inside**  
**Come to believe that I better not leave**  
**Before I get my chance to ride**  
**When it's killing me, what do I really need**  
**All that I need to look inside**

**Max/Jack/Danny:**

**Hey oh listen**

**what I say oh, come back and**  
**Hey oh look at what I say oh**

**Max:**

**The more I see the less I know**  
**The more I like to let it go...**

**Max/Jack/Danny:**

**hey oh, whoa**

**Jack:**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**  
**Where it's so white as snow**  
**Privately divided by a world so undecided**  
**And there's nowhere to go**  
**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**  
**And it's so white as snow**

**Max/Jack:**

**Running through a field where all my tracks will**  
**Be concealed and there is nowhere to go**

**Max/Jack:**

**When to descend to amend for a friend**  
**All the channels that have broken down**  
**Now you bring it up, I'm gonna ring it up**  
**Just to hear you sing it out**  
**Step from the road to the sea to the sky**  
**And I do believe what we rely on**  
**When I lay it on, come get to play it on**  
**All my life to sacrifice**

**Max/Jack/Donna:**

**Hey oh**

**listen what I say oh,**

**I got your**  
**Hey oh**

**listen what I say oh**

**Max:**

**The more I see the less I know**  
**The more I'd like to let it go...**

**Max/Jack/Danny:**

**hey oh whoa**

**Max:**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**  
**Where it's so white as snow**

**Danny:**

**Privately divided by a world so undecided**  
**And there's nowhere to go**

**Danny/Jack:**

**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**  
**Where it's so white as snow**

**Max/Jack/Danny:**

**Running through the field where all my tracks**  
**Will be concealed and there is nowhere to go**

**Max:**

**I said hey hey yeah, oh yeah tell my love now**  
**Hey hey yeah, oh yeah tell my love now**

**Max/Danny/Jack:**

**Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder**  
**Where it's so white as snow**  
**Privately divided by a world so undecided**  
**And there's nowhere to go**  
**In between the cover of another perfect wonder**  
**Where it's so white as snow**  
**Running through the field where all my tracks**  
**Will be concealed and there is nowhere to go**

**Max:**

**I said hey hey yeah, oh yeah tell my love now**  
**Hey hey yeah,**

**(Benson and company finish off the last of the music with their instruments)**

As the song ended, the crowed cheered and Max decided to introduce his band and the special guests stars that appeared. "On base guitar, Jack Turner! On the keyboard, vocals, and the cello, Donna West! On the drums and vocals, my girlfriend, Dani Fenton! On Electric guitar and vocals, Ember Mclain! On the drums right now, special guest star Benson! On vocals, special guest star Sam Manson! And last, but never least, Danny Phantom!" The crowed went crazy on all of them. "The lead singer, guitarist, pianist, I am Max Harrison, and we are The Dark Romantics!" The crowed responded nuts. "Dani, Donna, will you please present the last song to everyone?" He asked both of them, and they responded like this. "Kings and Queens!" And the crowed responded and Benson began playing the song and so did everyone else, (except for Danny and Sam, who decided to watch the last song played).

**Dani/Donna:**

**Oh! Ohhhhhhh! Oh**

**Oh! Ohhhhhh! Oh**

**Max:**

**Into the night**  
**Desperate and broken**  
**The sound of a fight**  
**Father has spoken**

**(Max looks at the sky then to the crowd)**

**Max:**  
**We were the kings and queens of promise**  
**We were the victims of ourselves**  
**Maybe the children of a lesser God**  
**Between heaven and hell**  
**Heaven and hell**

**Max:**  
**Into your eyes**  
**Hopeless and taken**

**Max/Jack:**

**We stole our new lives**  
**In defense of our dreams**  
**In defense of our dreams**

**Max/Jack/Ember:**  
**We were the kings and queens of promise**  
**We were the victims of ourselves**  
**Maybe the children of a lesser God**  
**Between heaven and hell**  
**Heaven and hell**

**Max:**  
**The age of man is over**  
**A darkness comes at dawn**  
**These lessons that we learned here**  
**Have only just begun**

**Max/Jack/Ember:**  
**We were the kings and queens of promise**  
**We were the victims of ourselves**  
**Maybe the children of a lesser God**  
**Between heaven and hell**

**Max:**

**We are the kings**  
**We are the queens**  
**We are the kings**

**Max/Ember:**

**We are the queens**

The crowed cheered and started chanting TDR as it ended. All the band members went to center stage to stand shoulder by shoulder and bowed to the screaming crowed and they all went off stage, but Max and Donna stayed on and Donna got out her violin and Max got out his guitar to preform one final song, Time of your life. Max begin playing it.

**Max:**

**Another turning point a fork stuck in the road**  
**Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go**  
**So make the best of this test and don't ask why**  
**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time**

**It's something unpredictable but in the end**  
**Is right I hope you've had the time of your life**  
**(Donna begins playing the violin)**

**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind**  
**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**  
**Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial**  
**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

**It's something unpredictable but in the end**  
**Is right I hope you've had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable but in the end**  
**Is right I hope you've had the time of your life**

**It's something unpredictable but in the end**  
**Is right I hope you've had the time of your life**

Max and Donna bowed to the crowd and left the stage, ending an awesome concert series.

**And there you go, hope you guys have a fun labor day guys, also a few things I want to say.**

**Phantomeye comes back this month, along with the 6teen/Saw story.**

**The sequel to TIL called Forbidden love will have the following artist list: Muse, The Killers, Green Day, Marilyn Manson, Evenescence, Train, My Chemical Romance, Guns n roses, Coheed and Cambria, Linkin Park, and many more to follow.**


End file.
